sakura_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 06
"The Rural Masquerade" (田園のマスカレード, Den'en no Masukarēdo) is the sixth episode of the ''Sakura Quest'' anime series, aired on May 10, 2017. The episode was written by Shingo Irie, with storyboards and directed by Daisuke Hiramaki. A director set his eyes on Manoyama for his next film, entitled "The Forever Forest". The town's tourism center burst into life as Manoyama began preparing for the movie, but Maki suddenly found herself in an encounter with a girl related to her past and passion. Synopsis Shiori and Yoshino delivered the final script for a movie entitled "The Forever Forest" (ふたたびの森, Futatabi no Mori), which will be shot in location at Manoyama. The idea of a movie set in Manoyama excited the girls. However, the mention of Moe Sawano's name soured Maki's mood, much to the surprise of the queen and the other ministers. As Maki spent the day in Angelica's restaurant, Shiori, Yoshino and Sanae help out Fujiwara, 3rd Assistant Director of "The Forever Forest", to sort out the locations for the movie, among other things. Kosuke once more checked up on Maki, who remained adamant about her decision about leaving the family home, but also understood the reasons behind it, particularly her dreams of enrolling in an art school and her father's reservations about it. For the meantime, Kosuke chose to stay within Manoyama, taking taiko lessons with Erika. Fuijiwara spent most of the day with Yoshino, Shiori and Sanae, choosing locations throughout Manoyama, all while enduring the director's sudden decision to change the movie's plot. They later visited the Oribe Confectionery, hoping that they are given the chance to shoot inside Chitose Oribe's traditional-looking store. Fujiwara's demands ticked off Chitose, but Ririko's warning of Ushimatsu tarnishing Manoyama's image by forcing his Chupakabura-themed ideas into the movie compelled Chitose to reconsider. The director soon arrived as soon as Shiori prepared a traditional Japanese house to be used for the movie, but it was turned down in favor of a more dilapidated house nearby. Shiori refused to have the house used for the film because it was haunted, but Fujiwara informed them that the house will be burned down in the movie, something that shocked Sanae because it wasn't included in the script. Regardless, Yoshino decided to let Shiori communicate with the owners regarding the plans for the house. That night, Maki returned to the log cabin with Yoshino, with Yoshino seemingly inspired by Fujiwara's words on his dedication to being a film director. However, as Maki faced her own issue with being unable to pursue her dream, Yoshino's words did not feel as uplifting as expected. The following day, the tourism office spent the day doing their film related tasks. Yoshino handled the request for film extras, while Shiori, despite having received the approval from the original tenants of the house, claimed that she was unable to reach the owners. Since it would cause complications if such a house is destroyed without permission, Yoshino decided to look for another house that can be used for the film. Later that day, the first day of shooting for "The Forever Forest" started. Yoshino continued to battle with the director regarding the dilapidated house, while Fujiwara suddenly got news of a minor actress' injury forcing her out of the cast. With Ririko's suggestion, Yoshino decided that Maki, who had acting experience, can stand in for the film, but Maki stormed out after rejecting Yoshino's offer. By noon, Maki's response became a topic between Sanae, Yoshino and Shiori, and Sanae decided to confront Maki about it directly. However, Sanae managed to overhear a short conversation between Moe and Maki involving their past together in a theater company, and eventually, it became the point of conversation between Maki and Sanae. Maki blamed herself for holding back at a cicada-eating event that would later launch Moe into fame, and she laments at being unable to rise into fame in her twenties. Maki decided to take her time doing the things she wants, and Sanae saw this as disgraceful. Sanae left behind Maki, but not before telling Maki that she owes Yoshino an apology. Appearances * Ushimatsu Kadota * Sanae Kouzuki * Maki Midorikawa * Mino and Yamada * Yoshino Koharu * Shiori Shinomiya * Takamizawa * Angelica * Erika Suzuki * Kosuke Midorikawa * Chitose Oribe * Ririko Oribe * Mr. Sandal New Characters * Fujiwara - 3rd Assistant Director in "The Forever Forest" * Sonoda - Unnamed lead director in "The Forever Forest" * Taiga Hayama - Lead actor in "The Forever Forest" * Moe Sawano - Lead actress in "The Forever Forest" Notes & Trivia *''This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here.'' Category:Episodes